


D Club Membership Invitation

by fatburd



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Coming Out, D Club, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatburd/pseuds/fatburd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin comes out by accident and makes Danny enter the D Club</p>
            </blockquote>





	D Club Membership Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> My gaydar says Arin is a bissexual guy pretty confident of himself and Danny is deep down Narnia, with all his insecurity when the dick jokes start getting more serious. This fic fends off on that.
> 
> Sorry for the sorta poor writing. Also, not my first language, so sorry again if the way I word things is not natural sometimes.
> 
> EDIT: fixed a lot of minor grammar and changed the first paragraph for it to look better (special thanks to my gf for chewing my ass about verbal tenses).

The Grump room is dark, but it's not that late outside. They started a new recording session not long ago, and are currently playing Trauma Center, sitting close together to share the wiimote and nunchuck. A new character pops out on screen.

“Oh dang look at this hot guy.”

Danny closes up on the microphone and does his sexy voice. "Yeah, he must bang lots of ladies.”

“I'd bang him, man.”

“Haha yeah.”

“No, seriously, I’d totally bang that guy.”

Dan laughs but stops when he sees Arin’s face. He’s with a smile on his face, but his eyes tell that it was not a joke. Dan smiles. “Oh I see, so everything I ever said about the D Club was true and everything was super gay!”

Arin gets flustered. “What? No! Ugh.” He takes a deep breath. “First of all, I’m not gay, I’m bisexual. Second of all, the D Club was totally not gay and the swordfighting didn’t even make me excited, man!” Dan just eyes him, not buying it. “Okay, maybe a little. But it was totally not gay!”

Dan cracks up, barely able to speak from all the laughter. “So you’re saying that you like guys sometimes but looking at their junk and touching dicks is totally not a gay thing to do?”

“Yeah man! Come here, I’ll prove it to you.” Arin eyes their chronometer, seeing it’s almost episode break, gets up and starts messing with his belt next to the microphone.

Dan is just laughing hysterically. “NOOOOOOOOOO OH MY GOD NEXT TIME ON GAME GRUMPS!” He holds his breath for a second to make the episode break and goes back to laughing. “Oh man this episode is going to be a fan favorite.” He wipes a tear from his eye.

“Oh my god.” Arin sits down again. “Have I just come out by accident?”

Danny snorts. “This sentence is going to be a great blue screen. But hey, we can go back to our last save if you want.”

“Nah, let’s leave it like this.” Arin gets up once again and stretches. “Any non-straight lovely would have caught on by now anyway. Besides, after the D Club story, nothing can bring me down.”

“Except maybe this confirmation that it was all super gay?” Danny smiles cockily.

“Goddammit Dan! It was not! Jeeesus.” The younger man brushes his hair with his hand in clear distress. “You know what.” He turns the microphone off, and Dan looks at him uneasy. “You’re going to see my dick.” He starts working on his pants. “Right now.”

Dan laughs nervously. “C’mon man that’s not necessary. Seriously. I’ll drop the D Club teasing if it bothers you, just JESUS CHRIST ARIN.”

His friend has dropped his pants to his knees, showing dark red boxer briefs. Dan’s face is colored a similar shade, and he covers it with a cushion.

“Jesus man that’s just my underwear.” Arin raises an eyebrow. “Have you ever used a locker room without dying?”

Dan throws his hands to his lap in a single motion, cushion and all, and looks in his friend’s eyes, mad. “That’s different!”

“How is that different if you’re super not-gay?” Arin retorts, and as Danny opens his mouth to answer, he grabs the chance to quickly pull his underpants down.

Danny could simply gasp as he gets a face full of limp penis. He makes a motion for the cushion, but decides against it, simply looking to the side, his face resembling a beet. “Okay Arin, you win, now cover yourself up please.”

The motion was not lost on the standing man. “Well you haven’t shown yours yet.” Arin crosses his arms, winning smirk on his face. “That’s the D Club rules, man.”

“I’m sorry, what? Arin I never wanted to be in this stupid D Club! Geez, leave me alone!”

“If you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to fear, dear friend.” He shrugs. “Or you could just get up and go get some water, I won’t follow you around the house with my pants on my knees”

Dan goes silent for a moment. “I don’t really want to get up.”

“Oh yeah, because of your wicked boner?”

The tall man looks down to his covered crotch, eyes wide, and then back to his friend. “But I hid i- I mean GOD Arin of course not.”

Arin just cracks up, folding over his body while laughing. “Okay man, sure, of course.” He pulls his underwear up again. “I’ll put my pants back and grab you a glass of water, but you still own me your joining fee.” And with that, he is off.

Danny waits for the door to close before releasing a big sigh. He looks under the cushion and, sure as the moon in the sky, his boner is there, completely visible through the jeans. He is sweating and his face feels hot. He closes his eyes and tries to think of dead puppies, but he can only think of Arin Hanson naked. Arin Hanson with a boner of his own. Arin Hanson closing up on his crotch…

“DEAD PUPPIES!” Dan screams to the ceiling. He repeats his high school locker mantra under his breath, “notgaynotgaynotgaynotgay”, but it’s not working. He punches the couch. More than 10 years without a gay boner, he thought he was over that. That it was just teenage hormones. He was always one to sport boners for no good reason, anyway. Why was this happening to him?

He feels something cold against his neck and jumps 3 inches from the couch, with a little scream. It was his glass of water, being held by Arin and his douche little grin, right behind him. He offers it to Dan.

“Sorry man, couldn’t resist. You might tone down on the screaming though; Suzy asked me if you’re okay, shouting about dead puppies and all.”

Danny ignores the water. “Did you say anything to her?”

“Well, yeah, I can’t hide dick-showing from my fucking wife. But she’s cool with it.”

Tense silence.

“Dude, my arm is going limp, are you drinking the water? Do you want me to throw it on your jewfro? Do you want me to suck your damn dick so you stop being a weird in-denial doofus?”

“You what?”

Arin sighs, massages his temples with his free hand and drinks the glass of water in one gulp. “Daniel Avidan, I am offering a blowjob. If you don’t want it, just say no and get this lanky ass off my couch and go to your apartment to sort yourself out.” Dan tries to speak, but nothing comes out. “Geez man, you’re too old to be insecure about this stuff.”

“What about Suzy?” Danny says, trying to find an excuse.

“I just said she’s cool with it, Jesus.” He slams the empty glass on a nearby table and goes around the sofa to sit beside him. “She thought we had a thing already, even.”

“H-How can your wife ‘be cool’ with this, man? This is fucked up.”

“We always had this different relationship. We’re pretty confident in one another, I guess. It works for us.” Arin touches his friend’s shoulder lightly and he flinches. He uses his other hand to delicately pull Danny’s chin so they’re facing each other, and says in a deeper voice: “So, what’s on your mind right now?”

Dan grips his cushion, closes his eyes and tries to face away again, but the other man forces his chin back. “Arin please I don’t- just leave me alone.”

Arin gets their faces closer, just enough for them to feel each other’s breaths. “If you tell me ‘I don’t want to do it’ I’ll leave you alone, you know?” Arin knows the man in front of him hates lying.

Danny grips the cushion even more, squeezes his eyes and opens them up to meet his friend’s eyes. “You know what? Fuck it.” And leans for a kiss.

A very hungry kiss. Arin is actually surprised, and even more so when Dan pulls his hair. The older man takes advantage of the other one’s gasp to slide a tongue in. He also pulls Arin on a tight embrace, sliding one of his hands inside his shirt, palming his back, while the other still held tightly on silky hair. Arin moans on his breath and gives back by pulling on the other’s wild locks.

Danny break the kiss apart to work on his partner’s neck and ears, biting, kissing and licking. “Oh my god man I thought I had to lead you.” Arin speaks with a shaky breath.

“You don’t need to lead Danny Sexbang, baby.” And Arin is stuck between a snort and a shudder, because Dan was being silly, but his voice was sexier than ever.

Arin settles for unbuttoning the other man’s plaid shirt instead, slowly gaining back dominance with kisses and bites along the newly exposed torso. Danny’s singer voice made the best grunts and small moans, and when Arin’s hand brushed over the clothed erection, they were both sent on the edge. Arin shifted so he would be leaning on Danny but with his feet on the ground and whispered on his ear “Take your pants off”.

The one sitting bit down his lip and shuddered as he complied with the request. Arin unbuttoned his own pants to get rid of the discomfort and positioned himself in front of Dan, knees on the ground. He gave a good look at Danny’s precum-stained underwear and went off to kiss the man’s thigh. “Arin for God’s sake I can’t take much teasing anymore” Dan’s ragged voice came.

“Well, let’s get you in the D Club, then” and with that Arin made the long-lasting boner free of underwear. It was long, but kind of skinny. “Heh. Mr. Johnson suits you, man. You are now one of us.”

“Ha. Thanks I gue- Oooh my God Arin slow down or I’ll cum in five seconds”. Arin did not wait for Dan to finish his sentence before just fitting everything he could on his mouth. He looks up and Danny curses, shuddering with the image. For how long did he want that, and that badly? Seemed something way more anticipated than what he initially thought it was. Arin pulls up slowly and settles for licking the head for a while, using one hand for messing around with the man’s balls and the other one for stroking himself. Dan hissed and cursed and bit his lip. Arin stops for a second.

“Man, you make the best noises ever, stop containing yourself.” And he went back to the task, going up and down slowly and swirling his tongue at the tip.

“Uhum, oh Arin, Jesus, ooh this- you- oh shit, God” Dan gulps air and his chest starts to shake. “It’s coming, man.”

He speeds up and feels the load on his mouth, less bitter than it should be – probably the Skittles diet. Danny’s orgasm sounded beautiful and lasted long, with him gripping the couch and moving his hip ever so slightly. Arin licked all residual cum, stood up and gave the other man a kiss before sitting by his side.

“Jesus, Arin, I think this was the best blowjob of my life, holy shit, I feel dizzy.”

“Too dizzy for some lessons? You need to learn from the pro, man.”

Dan looks at Arin’s thick erection and chuckles. “I guess this is not just the D Club anymore, huh?”


End file.
